


Kageyama's Problem

by Cutie_chan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Everyone Is Gay, Flirting, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Secret Crush, Sexual Harassment, mild sexism, oikage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 21:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16879797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutie_chan/pseuds/Cutie_chan
Summary: Kageyama Tobio didn’t ever fathom the possibility that he could be attractive in someone else’s point of view. He was a guy! Guys don’t get harassed!Kageyama finds out otherwise





	Kageyama's Problem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sandersonsister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandersonsister/gifts).



> Hi guys! It's been a while since I last posted anything, and I'm truly sorry for that.  
> University is hectic and I just don't have the time to really think about what and how to write.  
> This is just a one shot because I needed a break.  
> Also, I gifted this to [sandersonsister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandersonsister/pseuds/sandersonsister) because they are such an AMAZING author and I think everyone should know. You guys might know them their story 'My What Now?' but they do tons of other pairings, like iwaoikage, oikuro and iwakage. I totally recommend you read their works, they're an absolute genius.  
> I hope everyone enjoys this!

Kageyama Tobio liked to consider himself someone who was of low risk when it came to getting into trouble. Well, honestly, he never really considered himself to be anything other than a teenage boy who was on the road to professional volleyball, but now that he was in his own definition of ‘trouble’, he felt very naïve for thinking otherwise. He’d seen Shimizu-senpai get hounded by countless guys, all trying to at least have their presence be acknowledged, and it seemed like such a trivial matter. Not that he never sympathised for her, of course it would be annoying if someone always felt the need to get in to your personal space every time you stepped foot in public. But that’s all it ever was for Kageyama, a hindrance, a nuisance, not something as significant as _disturbing_. He really was naïve.

Kageyama Tobio didn’t ever fathom the possibility that he could be attractive in someone else’s point of view. He was a guy! Guys don’t get harassed!

…. Do they?

Kageyama frowned harder, unfortunately that didn’t do anything in deterring his harasser to get lost. Speaking of harassers. A ripple of shudders ran through him when said idiot rested their hand further up his thigh. How could this be happening? How could it be that Oikawa Tooru of all people was the one trying to seduce him at this very moment? This meant so many things that Kageyama’s head was spinning just from thinking about it. Despite the dizziness he was succumbing to, he came to several conclusions: Oikawa-san is more of an asshole than he initially thought. Oikawa-san is more gay than he initially thought. Kageyama himself is more gay than he initially thought. _God_ , he couldn’t stop blushing at each complement Oikawa-san purred into his ear, he was sure that the older male could probably feel the searing heat off his own leg that he was stroking.

That was what the most disturbing thing about the situation was, the fact that he _liked_ having Oikawa-san hit on him. And worst of all, he couldn’t distinguish between whether he liked being flirted with, and whether he liked being flirted with by Oikawa-san. Kageyama was certainly in a scary position right now.

“Come on, it’s just your number. I can tell how much you want more, you’re just a little shy right? How adorable”.

Of course it would look that way to Oikawa-san. Kageyama hasn’t pulled away and hasn’t even opened his mouth once to protest against the invasion of his privacy. At this very point in time, Oikawa-san likes him, and Kageyama’s pride be damned, he has to admit that that’s something he’s been craving for. Hey, he’s not blind. But opening his mouth now and revealing his face, which has been hidden within the confines of his hood, will only and instantly end whatever this is that’s going on. It’s no big secret that his middle school senpai hated his guts and perhaps something more, however, at this point it time, Oikawa-san likes him. Even if it’s for something as shallow as how cute he is. Kageyama will take what he can get.

And that’s why he can’t ruin this, Oikawa-san will recognise him the instant he opens his mouth, or rotates even two degrees in his general direction. And he can’t give him his number either, because according to Iwaizumi-san over text, Oikawa-san already _has_ his number. If he hands those digits over, his identity will be revealed, Oikawa-san will know that he has kind of a big fat crush on him, he’ll make fun of him for it, he might even tell someone! Kageyama reckons he sounded he like Yachi-san there. At least he has a legitimate reason for worrying, what is he supposed to do?!

Oikawa-san is relentless, it’s a trait Kageyama is guilty for too, but he admires it nonetheless, despite its purpose here.

“My girlfriend broke up with me last week, so I’ve been feeling a little lonely lately. You look a little lonely too, sitting here by yourself”, long fingers slither up Kageyama’s thigh, towards his neck and then around his shoulders, “we can keep each other company”.

Kageyama shivers hard, earning a chuckle from Oikawa-san and making his face heat up in embarrassment. He just has to wait it out, wait for Hinata to arrive at their meet up place by the café, a test of endurance. It’s a simple plan, most of Kageyama’s plans are unless they’re related to volleyball, but executing it is a different story. He stealthily glances at his wrist-watch, biting his lip when he sees that Hinata should be here any minute now, and simultaneous to Oikawa-san’s hand landing on his waist, Kageyama remembers that Hinata is _never_ on time. He almost blames the dumbass for the dilemma he’s in, but holds himself back for fear of karma degenerating his circumstances further.

Just then, as if some great force from above finally took pity on the poor fifteen-year old being harassed by his rival senpai, Kageyama could see Hinata’s unmistakable orange tuff of hair make its way towards him. Which genius came up with the quote ‘ _Never say Never_ ’? Right. The genius that probably experienced this exact same issue. But that wasn’t the end of the miracle, Oikawa-san finally admitted defeat, finally saw that no matter how much he pestered _the cute guy_ , there would be no other outcome except silence. Or maybe Oikawa-san and Iwaizumi-san both have telepathic powers, and the latter was communicating his threats to the former about _leaving the guy alone, goddammit Shittykawa!_ It’s like he can hear those yells in his own head too. He should remember to thank Iwaizumi-san when he has the chance.

Oikawa-san stood up and began to leave, not before making one last remark about how he really wanted to date such an adorable person. Kageyama doesn’t understand why Oikawa-san was so transfixed on him when he didn’t even get one look at his face, if he did, then he wouldn’t be so insistent in saying that he was cute, because Kageyama knew that he wasn’t. Only babies and some chubby girls were cute. Not guys who were more than a hundred and eighty centimetres tall, with glares frightening enough to make children cry and broad shoulders. Kageyama hoped his shoulders were broad anyway, if they weren’t, he would need to modify his training regime. But that was beside the point, point was that Kageyama wasn’t cute and Oikawa-san didn’t know that.

Hinata approached the bench occupied by Kageyama, and just a few seconds ago by Oikawa-san too, making a face as if he had just been in Kageyama’s situation for the last ten minutes.

“Kageyama, are you blushing?!” Hinata is mess all on his own, but when he steps foot outside (or inside, it really doesn’t make a difference) and sees something a tiny bit different to the norm, he becomes an entirely new species of Dumbass altogether. Kageyama scowls darkly, and Hinata shrivels a little under the cold stare, “did I make you wait long?” _No, Dumbass, but I had to tolerate Oikawa-san flirting with me while waiting for you to show up_ , is what he wants to say, but Hinata had shouted his name so loudly while _he_ was still in proximity.

A pair of eyes bore into him, and he dares to turn around and meet them.

Oikawa-san’s look of utter shock and his own heart thumping in his chest was all that Kageyama’s brain could compute at the moment. And then like clockwork, a distinct blush crept into Oikawa-san’s cheeks as the realisation hit him. Hinata, being completely clueless to the prior events that took place but fully aware of the strange relationship the two setters have, whipped his head to gape at Kageyama, and then at Oikawa-san.

“H-hey, what’s the Grande King doing here? Kageyama?”

For all his stubbornness, Oikawa-san left so quickly, stomping away without another word, most likely to go lament about everything to Iwaizumi-san. Kageyama sighed, continuing to ignore Hinata’s questions until they finished their ordered muffins and were at the library entrance.

“So? What happened? Kageyama, you have to tell me! If it was setter showdown and I missed it, I’m gonna-!” Kageyama jabbed his hand in Hinata’s side, effectively silencing him.

“We’re in the library now, you have to be quiet”

“When are you gonna tell me?” He wheezed out, clutching at his abused obliques.

“When we get out, dumbass”. Hinata whined the whole time they were studying, but at least he was quiet about it, even if he hardly got any information in that airhead of his. It was in the middle of them completing their maths homework, when Kageyama felt his phone buzz.

> **Oikawa-san [received] (14:26)**
> 
> I wsnt lying when I said I dnt have a gf atm

Kageyama scrunched his nose at the text, taking a couple of seconds to decipher it, but luckily he had a lot of practice with Hinata over the phone. Then the second message came in. 

> **Oikawa-san [received] (14:26)**
> 
> I also wsnt lying when I called u cute

When the words had sunk in, Kageyama supressed a smile and fumbled to type out a reply, and yet sent it in no time at all.

> **Kageyama Tobio [sent] (14:28)**
> 
> I’m free tomorrow at six.

 

> **Oikawa-san [received] (14:29)**
> 
> Then it’s a date

Warmth pooled into his chest, butterflies fluttered in his stomach, a wobbly smile crept onto his face.

“Kageyama! Your smile is so creepy!”

"Hinata, you _dumbass_!"


End file.
